XMas Tree
"XMas Tree" by Bollywood Santa is featured on Just Dance 2015, 舞力全开2015, Just Dance 2016 ''(as a Uplay unlockable), and ''Just Dance Now. Background The dance appears to take place on a frozen lake with snow covering the area around it. It also takes place during the night and elephants and elves appear. A huge snowy Christmas Tree also remains in the background throughout the routine. Dancers Both dancers have darker skin than most, similar to Papaoutai. P1 P1 is a woman who is wearing a green dress with two gold stripes at the bottom. She also wears a pink scarf. Her hair is black. P2 P2 looks like Santa Claus. He wears red and white clothes and also has a long white beard. Also, his red headwear resembles a turban. Bollywoodxmas coach 1.png|P1 (Old) Bollywoodxmas coach 2.png|P2 (Old) Xmastreep1.png|P1 (Updated) Xmastreep2.png|P2 (Updated) Gold Moves The routine has 4 Gold Moves, all of which are all the same: All: 'Open your arms and lift your left leg in an Indian pose (as displayed by the Pictograms). xmastree_gm_1_type_2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 XT GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 ''in-game xmastree_gm_1_type_1.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 XT GM2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups Xmas Tree ''appears in the following Mashup: * [[Holding Out for a Hero|''Holding Out for a Hero]] (Cray Cray Duet)' Community Remix ''XMas Tree ''had a Community Remix, but it was removed after Christmas. The following are featured: * UbiMouss France * PrimoEndymion4 Republic * KnockedStatue92 Italy * Anderlini Canada * LagArrnor USA * Vitorhcl Brasil * iFartedHereFYI Australia * Twefor Peru * danidlazzr USA * TinklyChimera44 USA * teriog85 Italy * kaarenn Canada * BigDaddy is BIG USA * Ader18 USA * SimplY4Chaos Canada * xConigonz90 Chile * DriedTortoise14 USA * JuanySaml Mexico * sonicowo Mexico * Juninxx13 Brasil * AlertChunk21 Brasil * SpinexTargaryen Kong * AlissonW4ke Brasil Trivia *The dancers have the same skin tone as Prince Ali and ''Let It Go. * This is the second Christmas-themed song in the series after Crazy Christmas. * The dancers look similar to most of the coaches of Bollywood songs but look like Katti Kalandal ''the most. * P2 was leaked through his avatar. * The song samples ''Jingle Bells ''- the tune of ''Jingle Bells in the tune of this song. ** O Christmas Tree is also sampled in the lyrics. * This is the first non-Solo song to have a Community Remix. It is followed by Only You (And You Alone). * There is one pictogram error at 1:35. * The game files show that the song's original title was Bollywood XMas. Gallery Bollywoodxmas.jpg|''XMas Tree'' bollywoodxmas_cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Cover bollywoodxmas_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover XT Menu.gif|''Xmas Tree'' in the Just Dance 2016 menu Bollywoodxmas cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover 546.png|P1's Just Dance 2016 avatar 193.png|P2's Just Dance 2015 avatar Xmas_Tree_Elephant_Avatar.png|The elephant's Just Dance 2016 avatar bollywood xmas pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos XMas_Tree_by_Bollywood_Santa_(Audio) Just Dance 2015 - Xmas Tree FULL_GAMEPLAY!_Xmas_Tree_-_Bollywood_Santa_(Community_Remix)_Just_Dance_2015 Just Dance 2016 - Xmas Tree - 5 Stars XMas Tree - Bollywood Santa Just Dance Now Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Bollywood Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:2010s Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Pictograms error Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Cormier Claude Category:Laure Dary Category:Uplay Unlockable Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs in Just Dance Now